


Come with me

by Bugheadlil



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sobbing, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadlil/pseuds/Bugheadlil
Summary: The beautiful blonde standing against the window frame





	Come with me

“I want to die…” she whispered. 

“No, stop” he pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head violently. “If you wanted to die you’d already be dead and you’re still here, aren’t you?”

Her eyes are glassy, silent tears roll over her cheeks. Her voice is hoarse and sore “I’m just so tired juggie, I don’t know how much longer I can take all this.”

He knows. Warm hot tears steam down his cheeks making his vision blurry. He’s sees her, the light of his life standing by the window. Looking like an actual angel. “You can’t leave me betty! Everyone leaved me already you’re all I’ve got.” 

He collapsed on his knees in front of her and pulls onto her white nightgown. He’s crying now he realized. The room is filled with loud sobs from both of them “Don’t leave me.” he begs. 

She kneels down with him and brushed his tears away. “I won’t leave you. Just come with me love.”

He’s staring at her. Both kneeling down in her bedroom. They’re shivering cause it’s cold but his chest is filled with warmed. He kissed her soft pink lips. He nods. 

“Take me to heaven” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. I’ve cried while writing this cause I’m obviously a emotional person


End file.
